Babylon 5 station
| image = | aliases = B5 | nicknames = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = Epsilon Eridani system | sector = Euphrates Sector | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Babylon 5 | poi = | 1st = "Midnight on the Firing Line" }} Babylon 5 is a fictional space station featured in the American science fiction television series Babylon 5. It served as the central setting for the series and was introduced in the show's pilot episode, "Midnight on the Firing Line". Description Babylon 5 was the last of the Babylon stations and was active in the year 2258, some ten years after the Earth-Mimbari War during the Third Age of Man. It was located in the Euphrates Sector of the Epsilon Eridani system. The function of the station was to serve as a peaceful summit location for diplomats, ambassadors and visting dignitaries as structured by the Earth Alliance. It's first commander was Jeffrey Sinclair, who was later replaced by Captain John Sheridan. Support staff on the station included Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova, Security Chief Michael Garibaldi and Doctor Stephen Franklin. Ambassadors who spent a good deal of time on the station include Delenn, Londo Mollari, G'Kar and Vir Cotto. Sections Command and Control (CnC) Command and Control was the Operations center of the Babylon 5 space station and was located in Blue Sector. From this section, the command staff on the station could monitor events taking place within the station itself, but also keep abreast of traffic within the surrounding area of the Euphrates Sector. Whenever the Commander of the station was unavailable, the running of the day-to-day operations would fall upon the Lieutenant Commander. When Jeffrey Sinclair was in command of Babylon 5, he would often retire to his personal quarters for some much-needed relaxion, leaving the C'n'C in the care of Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova. Support staff of the C'n'C consisted of a crew of technicians who were commonly referred to as Dome techs. Observation dome The observation dome is a small section of Babylon 5 located in Blue Sector. During his time on the station, Commander Jeffrey Sinclair would turn off his link for ten minutes out of every day and go to the observation dome to collect his thoughts. Though he strived to find a moment of peace at these times, Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova would invariably disrupt him with news of some important matter that needed his attention. Babylon 5: Midnight on the Firing Line Down Below Down Below is the name used when referring to the lower, underdeveloped sections of the Babylon 5 space station. Though patrolled routinely by Michael Garibaldi's men, this section of the station is home to a variety of underhanded activities and illegal practices. In 2258, a con man cheated several denizens out of their money with a rigged version of the classic Shell Game. One of the man's victims did not take kindly to being cheated and chased the game dealer all throughout the constrictive corridors of Down Below, ultimately catching up to him and dealing him a fatal stab wound to the abdomen. In addition to the human residents of Down Below, this section also plays host to a variety of alien species. An insectoid alien named N'Grath was frequently found in Down Below and seemed to possess a keen insight into all of the dark passageways and secret boltholes found throughout the station's underbelly. A Soul Hunter once paid N'Grath to provide him with a layout of the various corridors. Babylon 5: Soul Hunter IsoLab The IsoLab is part of the Babylon 5 station's medical bay and serves a similar function as traditional isolation chambers. In the year 2258, Commander Jeffrey Sinclair placed a Soul Hunter into the IsoLab after the Minbari ambassador Delenn warned him that such creatures were extremely dangerous and would murder the entire station crew if left unchecked. Babylon 5: Soul Hunter MedLab There are several medical laboratories stationed aboard Babylon 5. When a con man from Down Below suffered a fatal stab wound, he was rushed to MedLab 01, but Doctor Franklin was unable to resuscitate him. That same day, Delenn was admitted to the MedLab to receive a blood transfusion after being tortured and nearly exsanguinated by a Soul Hunter. Babylon 5: Soul Hunter Personnel Command staff * Jeffrey Sinclair (1st Commander) * Susan Ivanova (Lieutenant Commander) * Michael Garibaldi (Chief Security Officer) * Stephen Franklin (Chief Medical Officer) * Talia Winters (Psi Corps) Support staff * David Corwin * Delta 7 (Pilot) * Dome tech (I) * Dome tech (II) * Hoster (Security) Ambassadors & Aides * Delenn * G'Kar * Kosh * Lennier * Londo Mollari * Na'Toth * Vir Cotto Denizens * Down Below con man * Down Below gambler * N'Grath See also External Links References ---- Category:Tajja Isen/Body Nicknames